Avril Lavigne
Avril Ramona Lavigne is a Canadian-French singer and songwriter born in Belleville, Ontario in September 27th, 1984, and raised in Napanee, Ontario, Canada. Mixing rock, punk and her rebellious style, Her first album sold 15 million copies, thanks to the hit singles "Complicated" and "Sk8er Boi." Biography At a young age. Avril began singing in church. Lavigne learned to play the guitar, and began composing her own music as a teenager. At first, she reportedly focused on country music, eventually changing her tune when she was discovered by Antonio LA Red, producer for Pink, who gifted her a contract for Arista Records. Leaving high school, she went first to New York City at 16 years old and started to work on her first album, she almost lived on the studio during that time but her efforts were not rewarded, considering that moving would change her luck. she moved to Los Angeles to work with Arista Records, then she began tocreate the themes that eventually formed her first album Let Go. The disc was a major hit along the critics and the public, but she owed part of the success to the producer Clif Magnoss who collaborated with her work. Avril was just seventeen years old by the time. Let Go sold more than 15 million copies worldwide and was nominated to 8 Grammy Awards. n late 2003, a live album appears from Avril Lavigne, "My World'', which includes as an unpublished version of Basket Case by Green Day. It also includes a version of " Knockin 'on heavens door " by Bob Dylan is . Lavigne followed up with the album Under My Skin (2004), two years after her debut. For this work, Avril Lavigne had the collaboration of numerous people well known in the music world, among of which were Chantal Kreviazuk, Ben Moody (ex- guitarist of Evanescence), Butch Walker and Evan Taubenfeld. From that album came her hits Don't Tell Me, My Happy Ending, Nobody's Home, He Wasn't and Fall To Pieces. The Best Damn Thing (2007) was her third studio album. It wa published on April 17, 2007. The first single from the album was "Girlfriend". For this new album , Avril Lavigne had collaborations with Butch Walker, Deryck Whibley, Travis Barker (drummer of Plus 44, former blink- 182 ) and Rob Cavallo. The album was produced by Dr. Luke and Avril Lavigne by her own, four years later came out her album Goodbye Lullaby (2011). Music hasn't been Lavigne's only interest. She launched her own fragrance called Forbidden Rose and created her own clothing line, Abbey Dawn, using a childhood nickname given to her by her father. Lavigne has also taken time out to help others. In 2010, she established the Avril Lavigne Foundation, which aims help young people with disabilities and serious illnesses. Facts * Themes in Lavigne's music include messages of self-empowerment from a female or an adolescent view.[+ * On her debut album, Lavigne preferred the less mainstream songs, saying that "I don't want to be that pop anymore." * Lavigne's second album, Under My Skin, had deeper personal themes in every song. * Growing up, Lavigne listened to Blink-182, Goo Goo Dolls, Matchbox Twenty and Shania Twain * Her influences include Janis Joplin and Courtney Love * Lavigne and first husband Deryck Whibley split in 2009. * In August 2012, Lavigne became engaged to Chad Kroeger, lead vocalist of Nickelback * In 2015, she revealed that she was suffering the Lyme Disease. * In January 2010, Lavigne worked with Disney clothing designs inspired by Tim Burton's feature film 'Alice in Wonderland'. She recorded a song for its soundtrack, 'Alice', which was played over the end credits. * She made the voice dubbing of the character Heather, in the animated feature Over the Hedge. Category:Canada Category:Alternative Rock Category:Pop Punk Category:Pop-Punk